Big Time Memories
by It'sNotNymph
Summary: When the boys left Minnesota they also left their girlfriend so what happens when the old meet the new. The other problem is working beside them everyday because guess what? Gustavo finds them at the Minnesota girl group auditions and problems arise.


A/N This is my first fanfic so please let me know how I do! I don't care what happens because writing is just a bit of fun for me!

Big Time Memories

Chapter 1

Face the Facts

'Oh how 'bout a round a round of applause?  
>Yeah standin ovation?<br>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah'  
>That is what I awoke to. Caller ID? Cat. The one and only red head I know. I stretched one arm out from the covers and reached for my ringing phone<br>"Hello Cat." I sighed expecting her to say that squirrels love in basket balls but her voice sounded upset and hurt  
>"Jess have you seen the latest issue of 'Pop Tiger'?" she asked<br>"No, why?" I replied getting out of bed and pulling a jumper on. Minnesota winters may be cold but Scottish winters beat them by far! Cat burst into tears on the other end of the phone.  
>"Cat what's wrong?" I asked in confusion and concern<br>'Y-y-you'll see. I need to go now. Bye Jess"  
>"Bye Cat, see you." and I hung up.<br>Half an hour later I was wrapping up to go buy an issue of the 'Pop Tiger' that Cat had been crying about. I set out in wellies, trackie bottoms, four jumpers and a bright pink parka. My hat, scarf, gloves and earmuffs were all pink too.  
>As soon as I had bought the 'Pop Tiger' issue I left the store and went to the coffee shop next door. I ordered my usual, a caramel latte, and took a seat in an arm chair next to the roaring fire. I pulled off my parka and three of my four jumpers, picked up the magazine from the floor and stared at the front cover. The headline you ask?<br>'BTR with girlfriends on the red carpet' and a caption underneath read Pop Tiger caught up and interviewed! See page 16. And there was a picture of Kendall, my boyfriend who never broke up with me when he left, and his girl friend Jo, the star of New Town High, Logan with Camille, Logan never broke up with Tori either, Carlos was with Stephanie, you can guess what happened there can't you? No break up between him and Cat, James was with a plant! And he never broke up with Natalie so all same old same old.  
>I fumbled around in my bag and brought out my phone. I speed dialled Cat sniffing all the while.<br>" Hello? Jess?" Cat asked picking up on the first ring  
>"Oh Cat. Oh Cat! Oh kitty kitty Cat! You were right I do see! It's right in front of me!" I sobbed<br>"Oh Jess! Where are you?"  
>"I'm in Caffeine and beans"<br>Right. O.K. Me, Nat, and Tori will be right there. I don't think Tori or Nat have seen the issue either, bye!" and she hung up.  
>Ten minutes later we were all huddled round the fire crying<br>"I have n-n-ne-nev-never had a a a a girl friend like Joooooo" I wailed reading Kendall's interview.  
>"Aw you poor baby! Come 'ere" I looked up to see Lucia, the owner of caffeine and beans, armed with a box of tissues. We were still in the shop even-though it had closed a few minutes ago. Lucia could see we were upset and since there was a snowstorm coming she told everyone to go home before it was too late but she had left us to ourselves.<br>"Now listen here baby-girl. Kendall Knight is an idiot so are Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. While their band may be called Big Time Rush the guys are big time idiots! Now come on let's look at the news." and she pressed the power button on the remote. A guy appeared on the screen  
>"Are you in Minnesota?" he asked. We all nodded "Can you sing?" we all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well this could be your lucky day! After finding his present project, Big Time Rush, here just a year ago Gustavo Roque hopes to find a girl group to join them. Auditions start now and end today at five. Big Time Rush, their girlfriends, Kelly Wainwright and Gustavo Roque will all be judging you. Good luck!" and the channel went to a weather report.<br>"Well girls," hiccupped Tori standing up "Looks like we have a record deal to win" a grin spread over all the faces by the fire.  
>"But what will we sing?" Nat pondered<br>"What about..." I started  
>"Freak The Freak Out!" we all shouted together<br>"I assure you girls the boys will freak!" laughed Lucia.  
>"We better sing separately cause we can all sing well, and we could wear disguises, so that the boys won't recognise us," I grinned. "I bags 'make it shine!' I did sing it and get invited to join Hollywood arts," Tori said,sipping her coffee.<br>"Can I have Best Friends Brother? You know that one that we sung at prom?" asked Cat  
>"It was prome!" Tori argued<br>"Yeah yeah yeah whatever Tori. I think I'll sing um... who's laughing now. The one by Jessie J!"  
>"I want to sing what makes you beautiful by one direction." I finished<br>"O.K meet outside the music hall asap!


End file.
